Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrophotographic photosensitive bodies or drums used in copying machines, printers, etc. which employ an electrophotographic process. In particular, the present invention relates to electrophotographic photosensitive bodies or drums which can withstand long periods of repeated use without undergoing substantial wear, exhibit excellent cleaning and scratch resistance, and exhibit a high printing sensitivity.